A Pox On Johnny
by 51Dreaming
Summary: Disaster strikes. Roy's mother-in-law is visiting. Double disaster. So is Johnny.


**A Pox On Johnny**

**Chapter One**

Johnny Gage dragged himself into the locker room at Fifty-Ones. He opened his locker and leaned against the door.

"Hey Junior, what's wrong?" Roy DeSoto emerged from the dayroom and put a solicitous hand on Johnny's arm. "You okay?"

Johnny jumped. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Went rock climbing. He laughed. "Over did it, I guess."

"John, you're flushed. I think you've got a fever. Let me - "

"Nah, it's just a sunburn."

Roy eyed Johnny critically. "You sure?"

"yeah, I'm fine." Johnny shook himself, forced a smile at Roy, then noticed his partner didn't look so good, either.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"Just...I was just up all night. Kids have Chicken Pox."

"Oh, man. How are they?"

Roy sighed. "You know...coughing, fever, stomachaches. Joanne kept them home for a couple of days. She thought it was the flu. Then the rash broke out yesterday. We were up all night, what with the coughing, the vomiting, the itching..."

"Man..." Johnny dropped onto the bench, and held his face in his hands. "You sure you wanna work today? I mean, aren't you exhausted?"

Roy laughed wearily. "It's going around, John. If every firefighter and paramedic with sick kids stayed home, the Department would be decimated. Besides, I've already had it. I can't get it, can't spread it." He laughed again as he pulled his shirt out of his locker and commenced changing. "Or so they say." he studied Johnny. "Hey Junior, you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just too much sun on my days off." He shrugged, then changed the subject back to Roy. "I was thinkin' you could rest if ya stayed home."

Roy regarded Johnny with a mixture of amusement and jealousy. "The only rest I'm gonna get is here." He buttoned his shirt and pulled out his uniform pants. "Single guys. What you don't know."

"All right, all right, geez," Johnny grumbled. "Ya don't hafta insult me, Pally."

Chet opened the door to the bay. "Guys, Roll Call." He got a look at Roy and his brow wrinkled. "You okay, Roy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be there in a minute."

Johnny started to leave the locker room when Chet grabbed his arm. "Whatcha do now, Gage?"

Johnny pulled away and gave Chet a shove. "Back off, Kelly."

Roy sighed. The day was not starting well. For him or John.

If he only knew...

**Chapter Two**

A quiet morning was interrupted by the klaxons.

"Station Fifty-One, construction accident with injuries, 1-1-2-3 North Claremont, cross street Ross, one one two three North Claremont, cross street Ross, time out 9:23.

Cap grabbed the handset and scribbled the address. "Station 51 KMG 365." He handed the address to Roy, then ran around the squad and climbed into the engine.

Roy turned the squad's key and the squad roared to life. As they took the turn out of the driveway, Johnny winced in pain, then eyed him. "Say, how about you let me do any rappelling, shimmying, or other climbing, and you treat the victims?"

Roy glanced at Johnny and chuckled. "Wanna be the hero, John?"

Johnny arched an eyebrow. "No, just wanna save ya the effort, seeing's how tired ya are and all." He looked out the passenger window. "Geez, just tryin' to help."

"Okay, okay."

There was a short silence. Roy glanced at Johnny, noting the hurt look on his face. Uh, oh. He'd better fix that now, before Johnny began obsessing over this supposed insult to his honor. He patted Johnny's arm.

"Sure, Junior. You do it. I'd be glad not to rappel today. Thanks."

Johnny smiled, a smile that could light up a room.

"No problem. Happy to help."

With that little scuffle handled, the squad and engine approached the accident scene, relationships intact.

For the moment.

**Chapter Three**

The crew stared up at the man dangling from the scaffolding above them.

"What happened?" Cap asked the crew foreman.

"It's Jerry...my son...something broke...we can't get to him, he's just hangin' there...Jesus, I think he's unconscious," the foreman replied, wringing his hands. "Ya gotta get him down."

"We will. Is there an elevator to the top?"

"Yeah sure, over here..." The foreman led the crew to the elevator. Cap motioned to Stoker that the two of them would stay at the bottom.

As they rode up, the wind suddenly picked up. Johnny was hurtled across the elevator into Marco. Marco caught him.

"Johnny, you okay?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah man, what a gust, just came up suddenly. These high rises, so unpredictable." His fingers curled around the chain links of the elevator.

Down on the ground, Cap grabbed Stoker. "The wind picked up. We'd better get up there, next trip." He ran for the elevator shaft.

**Chapter Four**

Roy watched Johnny worriedly. He shouted across the elevator.

"Really blowin' up here, Junior."

"Yeah..." Johnny's turned, his eyes on Jerry, who was now being slammed repeatedly into the scaffolding. "All's I need to do is - "

Another gust of wind came up, throwing Roy across the elevator into Chet.

"Hey man, watch it!" Chet wiggled out from under Roy and worked his way across the elevator to the crew foreman.

"It always blow like this?"

"No, but when it does..."

Roy clung onto the elevator, turned to Johnny, and tried again. "Junior, the wind's blowing too hard, neither of us feel good. We need to handle this together." He pulled out his HT. "Squad 51 to Engine Fifty-One. Cap, it's blowing like hell up here. We need you and Mike.

"Ten-Four."

Roy looked at Johnny. "We gotta wait for Cap and Mike.

Silence. Just the sound of the wind blowing.

"Junior?" No reply. Roy reached out and tapped Johnny with his foot. "Johnny?"

The elevator reached the top. Johnny got into his safety belt, connected the victim's belt to his, and edged himself to the edge of the scaffolding. Roy struggled to keep up with him. There was no one to hold his line, but he couldn't let Johnny go alone.

"Johnny, wait!" Roy yelled. His words were carried away by the wind.

"Johnny, wait for Roy!" Marco called.

"What?"

"He said to wait for Roy!" Chet shouted.

"Yeah, Roy's gonna wait up here!" Johnny yelled back, not hearing any of them. He backed toward the edge of the scaffolding. Chet and Marco shrugged, and tightened their grip on his line.

Roy ran to Johnny and grabbed his arm. "Johnny, wait for me!"

Johnny shook him off. "Lemme go, Jerry's gotta be secured and brought up!" He looked at Chet and Marco. "Keep that line taut!"

"What?" Chet hollered. Marco leaned into him.

"He said to keep the line taut!"

Chet laughed. "God, he's an idiot. What else are we gonna - " He glanced to his side in time to see Roy fasten his line to an upright beam and slip over the side. The beam bent, dropping Roy an extra few feet.

But Johnny was faster.

**Chapter Five**

Stoker and Cap grabbed Roy's line, just as Roy reached Johnny. He yanked Johnny toward him. "You're sick! You shoulda said something!" he screamed into Johnny's ear, as Johnny reached out for Jerry, and struggled to get the extra safety belt around Jerry's waist. Johnny's helmet came off and went crashing down to the ground, 10 stories below.

Johnny elbowed Roy, in a vain attempt to move Roy away and give him room to work. "I'm okay, get away," he yelled. "I can't get to Jerry; you're in the way!"

"Knock it off, you don't have enough weight in this wind, Johnny! Stop elbowing me!" Roy grabbed the C ring on Johnny's belt and attached it to his C ring.

Johnny managed to undo Roy's C ring. He pushed Roy away again. Frustrated, Roy positioned himself in front of Jerry, and got his own C ring onto Jerry's safety belt, now securely attached to Jerry. He looked up, and signaled to Stoker, Cap, Chet, and Marco to bring all three of them up.

Before anyone could react, a strong gust of wind hit Jerry and Roy, pushing them into Johnny, and slamming them into the scaffolding. Roy could do nothing except listen in horror as the wind was knocked out of Johnny with a "Whoosh!" and a bone-crunching sound. He grabbed Johnny.

"Junior! You okay?"

"I...I dunno. Take care of Jerry, then get me outta here!"

Roy secured Johnny to the scaffolding, signaled Chet and Marco to hold Johnny's line steady, then signaled Cap and Mike to bring him up.

Roy's line started moving up. Roy had a feeling of terror in the pit of his stomach as he watched Johnny grow smaller and smaller in the distance. As soon as they were hauled over the top, Roy unhooked Jerry and climbed back over the edge.

"Let me down again! Johnny's hurt!"

**Chapter Six**

"Gage, Gage, Gage..."

Dr. Morton sighed as he examined Johnny. "You just love to break rules, dontcha? You elbowed your partner? Now, that's gonna cement your relationship."

"Aw, Doc, leave it be," Johnny winced as Morton checked his ribs.

Ribs look okay. But your shoulder, you got one angry bruise there. Is this where the majority of the contact happened? And you hit metal scafolding?"

"OUCH! Yeah. Doc, listen...I already got enough trouble - "

Roy strode in. "How is he?"

"He'll live."

"What's his temp?"

"101."

Roy leaned down into Johnny's face. "We're both getting written up for this, John. Thanks a bunch."

Johnny rubbed his forehead. "Look, I gotta headache. Could we talk about this later?"

"A headache? You hit your head?" Morton and Roy asked in unison.

"Hey, back off!" Johnny groaned.

"Well?" Morton insisted. "Did you?"

"Nah, I, uh...I guess I woke up with it."

"You 'guess?' Did you or didn't you?" Morton laid Johnny on his back, eliciting a 'Hey, careful!' as he peered into Johnny's eyes. He examined his skull and neck, then sighed and straightened up. "Looks clear, but I'm ordering x-rays. Gage, if you're lying just so you can get back to work - "

"I ain't lying!" Johnny insisted, rubbing his forehead again. "Look, back off, would ya?"

**Chapter Seven**

"You, Gage, are being written up for not using safe procedures and for not cooperating with your senior partner, and showing up to work sick." Cap leaned on his hand, and regarded Johnny. I'm not suspending you...this is a warning. "Anything to say?"

"Um...sorry I elbowed ya, Roy. Can I go? I don't feel good..."

"In a minute. "You, DeSoto, are also being written up for not using safe procedures. I mean, tying your lead off to a shaky upright beam?"

"It was an emergency, Cap! You know how skinny John is! That wind was gonna blow him right into - "

"DeSoto, you're only getting a warning here. Calm down. But if you pull that stunt again, I'll - "

"S'cuse me," Johnny mumbled, as he bolted from the office.

**Chapter Eight**

"Should I call in a still alarm?" Stoker asked, as he helped a pale, shaking Johnny to his bed.

"Nah, I just wanna go home," Johnny gasped. "Man, I think I got the flu." He coughed suddenly. Stoker let go and backed away, just as Johnny fell into his bed.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get you a ride." Stoker turned out the light and closed the door, coming face to face with Chet, who had been eavesdropping.

Chet peeked into the dorm. "What's up with John? He lost his breakfast all over the floor in the head."

"He thinks he's got the flu. I gotta call the squad in out-of-service," Stoker replied.

"The flu? Oh man, I touched him today," Chet intoned, as he backed away from the dorm. He ran headlong into Cap.

"Kelly, get a mop and go - "

"Clean up the head, I know," Chet sighed, as he left the bay.

Roy rushed past Cap, into the dorm. He knelt by Johnny's bed. "John, what's going on?" Gently, he shook Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny, what's happening?" He was answered by a muffled cough, and a moan.

"I got the flu."

"I'll take you home."

"No, scram. Jenny and Chris are sick. Get away."

"But - "

"Get away or I'll cough on you, Roy." Johnny replied, before clutching his stomach and moaning.

"Okay, okay..."

Roy backed out of the dorm to find Cap on the phone. "Yeah, okay, thanks." he hung up and smiled. "Dwyer's on his way to replace John."

"Okay, but John won't let me take him home and he's too sick to drive."

"No problem." Cap cleared his throat. "Brice will be here in a few minutes."

"Brice?"

"Yeah, he already had the flu. Said he'd be happy to help."

Marco snickered. He went into the locker room in search of Chet.

Chet was mopping the locker room floor, muttering. "Gage, aim better next time, geez."

Marco leaned on Chet's locker. "Guess who's taking Gage home."

Chet looked up briefly. "As long as it's not me."

"No...it's Brice."

Chet and Marco's laughter carried into the dayroom.

**Chapter Nine**

"Here's a pitcher of water. You gotta stay hydrated."

Brice placed the pitcher and a glass on Johnny's night table, and looked at him worriedly. "You sure you'll be okay? This is a bad flu."

Johnny glared at him. "I'll be fine, Craig. You can go now."

Brice sat down on the edge of Johnny's bed. "You need soup, crackers, applesauce? I can get them for you."

Johnny turned his back on Brice. "Don't need anything. You can beat it."

"I'm just tryin' to help, John. That's all."

Johnny rolled over and shot Brice a suspicious glare. "Yeah? How come?"

"How come what?"

"Why you bein'...damn this headache...why you bein' so nice? Whadaya want?"

Brice's head fell. "Just trying to be friendly, John. My Captain said I need to work on my social skills more and I - I thought I'd start with you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, your social skills are terrible, and I figure - "

"Brice?"

"Yeah?"

"Get. The. Hell. Outta. Here."

"Uh, okay. I'll check back with you tomorrow." Brice stood and backed toward the door, unsure if he was really being thrown out, or if it was the illness making Johnny so grouchy. "Anything you need, you just call."

"I won't need anything," Johnny moaned from his bed. "Just your absence."

"See, that's just the kind of bad social - " Brice ducked as Johnny hurled the water pitcher at him. "You want me to clean that up?"

"If you don't get out, I'll - "

Brice left. As he hustled down the stairs he thought, "Maybe I'd better start with someone who has good social skills. Or I'll just skip it. My social skills are fine. No matter what Cap says. Yeah, they're fine. It's Cap who needs to work on his skills. What was I thinking? Me, needing better social skills? Not possible."

**Chapter Ten**

Roy stepped into his house.

All was quiet. That could be good, or bad. He peeked into the kitchen. His wife, Joanne, was seated at the table, drinking coffee. She looked up at him, smiled, and threw herself into his arms.

So far, so good.

She kissed him.

Even better.

"I'm so glad you're home," she beamed up at him. "How was shift?"

He wrapped his arms around her, his second favorite thing to do at home. "Okay. Dwyer had to replace John, though."

Joanne's face fell. "He's not hurt?"

"No, no, it's just - "

The kitchen door swung open. There was cold air on the back of Roy's neck, making his hair stand on end. And music. Kind of like the theme from Jaws.

Only scarier, more malevolent.

"...the flu..."

"The flu, you have the flu? Then why in God's name are you kissing Joanne?"

Roy turned and smiled bleakly at his mother-in-law, a short, squat woman with big shoulders, and small, steely grey eyes, a woman named Delores. Or Mrs. Shelly, if Roy didn't want a withering correction.

"Hi, Mrs. Shelly."

Delores nodded at Roy, then motioned him away from Joanne. "You shouldn't have come home sick."

"Mrs. Shelly, I'm not sick. It's Johnny. And it's just the flu."

"Johnny has the flu? OUR Johnny?

"He's not "OUR" Johnny, he's his OWN J - "

"Where is he? Who's taking care of him?"

Roy could feel his voice rising, his hands clenching. "He's home, taking care of himself."

"But he can't do that. He's only - "

"Almost thirty. He's adult. And I'm sure he'll call if he needs anything."

Delores's chin hair seemed to bristle in Roy's direction, making him wince. If Joanne developed chin hair, she'd tweeze it. He wasn't gonna have his wife walking around looking like...Delores. No, sir.

"You're sure he'll call?"

"Yep. He always does."

Well, if you say so."

He breathed a sigh of relief. His mother-in-law was bad enough. Add Johnny to the mix, and it would be chaos. Not to mention the kids.

The kids! He hadn't checked the kids.

Roy slipped put of the kitchen. "I'm gonna see how the kids are doing."

"Well, it's about time, mister!" Delores's words followed him up the stairs.

The kids were in seven year old Chris's room, playing Monopoly. Five year old Jenny jumped into his arms.

"Daddy! I got crusts! Wanna see?" She pulled off a crusted pox mark, leaving the center of the blister bleeding.

"I see. Leave the rest alone, so they'll heal, okay?"

"Okay," Jenny replied, disappointed she had not impressed her dad.

Roy put her back on the bed. "I'll get you a Snoopy bandaid."

He fished around in the bathroom. Delores had reorganized the cabinets, something she did on every visit. He found the box of bandaids, came back into Chris's room, and placed the bandaid on the bleeding area. He checked both kids. They were doing better. The pox marks were crusting over, a sign they were recovering. He kissed them both, smiled with relief, and headed back downstairs.

Delores was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, a know-it-all smile on her face. He decided to ignore the look. As he brushed past her, he mumbled, "Kids look good."

"Of COURSE they look good. Grandma took care of them."

Roy continued into the living room. He opened the paper. Delores pulled the paper down, and stared at Roy. The scary music started playing again.

"Johnny called. He sounds AWFUL. You need to go get him."

Roy threw the paper down. "Now, look! Johnny is a grown man! Sure, he sounds awful! It's the flu!"

Suddenly, Joanne was in his face. "Hon, Mom has a point. It won't be a bother to have John here for a few days. It's awful to be alone and sick. Why don't you go and get him?"

"Did he ASK to come here?"

Silence.

"Well, did he?"

Joanne stood up straight, like her mother. Kind of like Roy's drill sergeant from his army days.

"Well, no. He wanted cough drops. But I don't see why - "

"Because he's a grown man! He's able to care - "

"Look, Mister-If-You're-So-Smart-Why-Didn't-You-Become-A-Doctor, you've been outvoted. Go get him."

"But I'm - he's - "

"Roy, Mom's right. Johnny DOES sound terrible." Joanne bent over Roy, her tone softened, she looked at him with her big lipid eyes. Just like Jenny's. He could never refuse those eyes.

Roy let out a barely suppressed sigh of resignation. "Okay, okay. But I'm warning you two. Johnny well is

bad enough. Johnny sick is almost unbearable."

He grabbed his keys and left.

Delores turned to Joanne. "You sure he's a paramedic?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

He's lacking in compassion. Of course he always was." Delores plumped the sofa cushions, before opening the china closet and beginning to rearrange the china and stem ware.

"Whatever you say, Mom." Joanne went into the kitchen, stuffed a dish towel into her mouth and screamed.

**Chapter Eleven**

Roy turned his key in the lock on Johnny's apartment door and walked inside.

The place was a mess.

Gingerly, Roy stepped over a pile of dirty laundry directly in the path to Johnny's bedroom. He peeked in at Johnny.

Fast asleep.

Roy sighed, went to Johnny and crouched by the bed.

"Junior, wake up."

Nothing.

Roy shook Johnny's good shoulder. "John, wake up."

Nothing.

"Johnny...come on, it's me, Roy. Wake up."

Still nothing.

Roy stared at Johnny's prone form, amazed that a guy who woke up for klaxons couldn't wake up now. Of course, he was sick and feverish.

Roy took a deep breath, leaned into Johnny's ear, and did his best imitation of the klaxons. Johnny immediately rose, throwing the covers over Roy, and smacking him squarely in the jaw with his bruised shoulder.

"Let's go! Uh, wait...ouch, damn it, what's - cough -going on?"

Roy threw off Johnny's bedclothes. Johnny glanced at him through bleary, feverish eyes. "How'd you get here?"

"In my car. Come on. you're coming to my house until you're better."

Johnny continued to stare uncomprehendingly at him. "Huh?"

"Look, it's not my idea. It's Joanne's and my mother-in-law's. They wanna take care of you."

"Why? It's - cough -just the flu. Geez, they think I'm a kid?" Johnny laid back done, rolled over, and closed his eyes. "Tell 'em no."

"I can't. John, this is my mother-in-law! I'm just tryin' to keep the peace. Look, do it for me, okay? They heard you on the phone, they know you're sick. Come on...help me here."

Johnny rolled over and glared at Roy. One eyebrow rose, then he winced. "Hey, I just called to see if you could get me cough drops. Ain't no way Delores is nursing ME. No way, man." He laid down again and covered himself with the bedclothes.

Roy shook him again. "Johnny - "

"No."

"But - "

"Look, I ain't - cough - goin'. I don't even know why she likes me. I don't like her."

Roy sighed. "Probably because you're not me. That's all I can figure out. You're not me."

Johnny looked at Roy over his shoulder. "Yeah, she does like all the guys at Fifty-Ones. Except you. I'll help ya figure it out. But now..." He turned away from Roy. "...ya gotta scram."

Roy pulled the bedclothes off Johnny. "Junior, you gotta. I'm begging you. PLEASE."

Johnny sat up, yawned, and nodded. "Okay, okay, geez. And don't beg. It's pathetic, man." He stood up shakily. "Let's go."

"Uh, John...you're not dressed. Ya gotta wear more than boxers."

Johnny glanced down. "Oh, yeah. Get me my sweats. They're on the floor near the closet." He plunked himself back down.

Roy retrieved the sweats and handed them to Johnny. "Uh...where are your pajamas?"

"Don't own any."

"Oh come on, you gotta have ONE pair."

"Johnny clutched his head. "Let me think, would ya? Uh...lower right corner of the bureau."

Roy dug through the drawer and pulled out a wrinkled pair of red pajamas. He studied them. Fire trucks, burning buildings, with "Johnny Gage, Hero At Work, Hero In Bed" embroidered in gold letters on the front of the top.

"Uh, Johnny, where did you get these?" Johnny opened his mouth, Roy held up his hand. "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

"Huh. I wasn't gonna tell ya." Johnny stuffed his bare feet into cowboy boots. "Let's go."

**Chapter Twelve**

"There he is!"

Delores ran down the stairs and hugged Johnny. Roy rolled his eyes. Johnny winced.

Delores felt Johnny's forehead. "You poor BABY! Let's get you into bed." She took his hand and tried to lead him to the den. Johnny gently pulled away.

"Thanks, Mrs. Shelly. I - cough - know where the den is."

"Delores, sweetie. Okay. You go change. I'll get you some ice water. We gotta bring that fever down."

Johnny dragged himself into the den. Roy ran upstairs, returning with a pair of blue pajamas and a large safety pin. He handed them to Johnny. "Here. Put these on."

"Blue? You wear blue pajamas?"

"Not always," Roy huffed defensively. "Blue, tan, brown. What's it matter?"

"We wear blue all the time at work. Aren't you sick of blue?"

"Oh, like your blue jeans aren't blue?"

Johnny started to argue that jeans were a fashion statement, then changed his mind and donned the pajamas. He pinned the waistband so it would fit, coughed, climbed under the covers, and sighed with relief that he was again prone. Then his eyes flew open and he looked at Roy.

"Ice water? She ain't gonna give me a sponge bath, is she?"

"Junior, it's for DRINKING."

"Fine." Johnny rolled over, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

There was a tap at the door. "Johnny? You decent in there?"

Roy opened the door. "He's asleep, Mrs. Shelly."

"Oh!" she whispered. She tiptoed in, set the ice water on the table by the sofa bed, felt Johnny's forehead, and left the room.

Roy looked down at Johnny and whispered, "Thanks, John. I owe you one."

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jenny's ears perked up. "Uncle Johnny is here."

Chris stared at the Monopoly board. Jenny was currently ahead, and he was not going to let his younger sister beat him. This was a best two-out-of-three tournament, and she had won the first game. She was not going to win the last two, no way. He had a reputation to protect.

"Jen...shut up. I'm concentrating."

Jenny hopped down from Chris's bed. "I'm gonna look." She tiptoed out of the room and halfway down the stairs. This gave Chris time to roll the dice, change the result to one more satisfactory, and land on the square that would complete his takeover of all railroads and both utilities. He then grabbed a Spiderman comic book and commenced reading.

A few minutes later, Jenny tiptoed back in, shaking with excitement. She grabbed Chris and hugged him. "Uncle Johnny IS here."

"No way. Really?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

Jenny tried to run for the door; Chris grabbed her pajama sleeve and pulled her back.

"All right, all right, slow down. Don't have a cow."

The coast was clear. They tiptoed downstairs, around the corner, and...

Ran into their father.

"Just where do you two think you're going?"

"To see Uncle Johnny," they responded, innocently.

"Nope, he's in isolation. No admittance."

"But - "

"Nope. You can watch TV though, if you keep the volume down."

Reluctantly, the kids went into the living room and turned on the TV. Roy followed them and turned the volume down. He sank into the reclining chair, grabbed the paper, and finally, finally began reading again.

"Hey, Chris," came Jenny's voice from the other side of the news section, "what's 'isolation' mean?

"

"It means the other person's got something that'll kill ya, Jen. So ya gotta stay away."

Roy chose to ignore that bit of information.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joanne handed Dolores a wet dish. Delores hunted for any missed food, found none, and began wiping the dish dry.

Joanne sighed.

"Joanne? What's bothering you?"

Joanne stared at the suds on the sink. If one looked at the bubbles at just the right angle, the rainbows were lovely.

"Joanne," Delores placed the dish in the cabinet. She didn't believe in drainboards. "I know something's bothering you."

"Me?" Joanne laughed self-consciously. "Nothing's bothering me."

Delores grabbed the next dish from Joanne's hand. It crashed to the floor. "See that? That's your husband's fault."

"Roy's? How is it Roy's fault, for God's sake?"

"A GOOD husband would do the dishes." She opened the broom closet.

Joanne sighed. "Mother...?"

Delores started sweeping up the broken dish. "Yes?"

"I wish you'd tell me why you hate Roy."

Delores stood up, grimacing at the pain in her back. "Hate is a very strong word. Ladies don't hate."

"Okay, any phrase you want. But you don't like him at all. You like all the other guys from the station."

Delores's eyes took on a dreamy look. "Yes, they're all so - so wonderful. They're - " She blushed.

Roy is wonderful, too. And I love him. Come on, Mother, why don't you like him?"

Delores handed the broom to Joanne. "I've told you before, I can't tell you. Leave it be." She fled the kitchen, saw Roy, and ran up the stairs.

Roy sighed, put the paper down, snuck into the kitchen, and sidled up to Joanne. He kissed her on the back of the neck. "You been arguing over me again, haven't you?" he felt Joanne relax into his embrace.

"Yeah. I need to drop it. Or ban her from the house."

Roy wisely chose to say nothing. He kissed Joanne's neck again, turned her, and kissed her lips. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Joanne smiled at him. "Promise?"

"He nodded Pro - "

Johnny's voice rang out from the den, "Oh, nooooo!"

"mise."

**Chapter Fifteen**

Joanne and Roy ran to the den. Joanne was first through the door, with Roy and Delores getting stuck in the doorway. Delores and Roy fought for supremacy. Delores squeezed a shoulder through and elbowed Roy out of the way.

Johnny was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his face. He turned to Joanne. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It's um..." Joanne's mouth twisted into a suspiciously amused smile. She turned to Delores. "Mom? You want to handle this?"

"No. Let Roy. He's the doctor wannabe."

Joanne and Delores fled.

Johnny stared at Roy. "Oh, no. No, no, no!"

Roy shrugged. "Okay, let's get a second opinion." he called into the living room. "Kids. Come look at Uncle Johnny."

Two voices came from the living room. "But we're watchin' Emergency + Four!"

"Okay...but this is better," Roy laughed. He looked at Johnny. "Kids love that show. I dunno why. It's so unrealistic. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah...no...I dunno..." Johnny sat on the bed and glared at Roy. "I don't feel so sick anymore. I'm goin' home."

"Not until you've been checked out by a doctor. Chicken Pox in adults can be serious, Junior."

Johnny sighed. He stood, struggled to open the safety pin around the waist of the pajama bottoms, poked himself, and let go. The pajama bottoms fell to his feet. He took a step, tripped, and was caught by Roy. Roy helped him up. "Need help getting dressed?"

"No. Get outta here."

"Okay, okay..." Roy backed out, sat down in front of the TV again and watched a few minutes of Emergency + Four. "Garbage."

**Chapter Sixteen**

"So, Gage. You know the possible serious side effects from Chicken Pox in adult males, or do I have to list them?" Dr. Morton tapped his pen impatiently on Johnny's chart.

"Um, increased virility is one. I don't think I could, ya know - cough - be any more virile, if ya know what I mean," Johnny grinned.

Dr. Morton looked heavenward, then at Roy. Roy lifted his eyebrows, but remained silent. Morton handed Johnny a copy of 'The Side Effects Of Chicken Pox in Adults,' and left. Johnny glanced at it.

"Pneumonia, skin infections, meningitis, sterility...sterility...STERILITY?"

"That's what it says. Johnny, why didn't you tell me you'd never had Chicken Pox before?"

"Obviously, I thought I HAD, Stupid."

"Hey, knock it off with the name-calling."

Johnny looked down guiltily. "Sorry. It's just...this is a kid disease. Chet's gonna -

"Never mind Chet. Look, come back to my house and relax. Now that the rash has broken out you don't feel so sick any more, right?"

"Yeah, I guess not," Johnny admitted.

"Good. Just relax, eat some home cooking, take it easy. It's not like you can go anywhere. You're still contagious. And we're all immune. Whadaya say?"

"I say ya got an ulterior motive, Pally," Johnny stared darkly at Roy. "What's the deal?"

"Help me figure out why Delores hates me."

"Huh. She hates ya because you married her daughter, twit. She'd hate whoever married Joanne. Geez, you're so dumb it's incredible sometimes."

Roy handed Johnny his shirt. "Nah, too obvious. And stop scratching."

"Oh, shaddup, would ya?"

"Johnny...get dressed and let's go. And stop insulting me. I get enough of that from Delores."

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Roy woke up with a sense of relief that he was going to work. Twenty-Four hours away from Delores. And she might be gone when he arrived home after shift. Then he was overcome with guilt. Happy to be away from Joanne and the kids? No. But his tension-filled relationship with Delores tipped the balance in favor of relief. And Johnny had been no help. He just kept insisting Delores didn't like him simply because he had married her daughter. It had to run deeper than that.

When Roy arrived at the station, Brice was already there.

Great.

Just whom Roy needed.

"How's Johnny?" Brice asked, as he tucked in his shirt, and checked to make sure his shirt creases were lined up just right.

"Okay. Turned out not to be the flu, though."

"Really. What is it?"

"Chicken Pox."

"Chicken Pox? That's not good. Are you aware of the side effects in adult males?" Brice finished lining up his shirt creases and began checking his boot laces.

As Roy opened his mouth to spit out something sarcastic, Cap called out "Roll Call," saving Roy from embarrassing himself.

It was going to be a long shift.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Roy, telephone!"

Mike handed the receiver to Roy. "It's Johnny." Roy took the phone and nodded his thanks.

"Junior? What's up?"

"Cough - Nothing. Except the headache to end all headaches. And the - cough - coughing."

"Junior -"

"Okay Delores, you can take my temperature when I'm -cough - off the phone." Pause. "Geez, she always wants to take my - cough - temp."

Roy was tempted to ask which orifice Delores preferred, but decided a cheap laugh at Johnny's expense wasn't worth it at the moment.

"Yeah, she does that with the kids, too. How's the rash?"

"Oh, don't even say that word! And they - cough - set up a vaporizer in the den. Water's running off the walls in here, man. Oh, - cough - and another thing! Delores is making me wear her - cough - gloves!" Johnny paused, breathless.

Roy chortled. "HER gloves?"

"Yeah, Joanne's gloves are too small. Listen, I gotta - cough - go."

Junior. About that - "

But Johnny had hung up.

"Cough..." Roy shook his head and started dialing home again, a private klaxon going off in this head. Unfortunately, the station's klaxons also went off.

Stations 51, 8, 24, warehouse fire with injuries, 2117 East Bayshore Road, 2-1-1-7 East Bayshore Road, cross street San Antonio, time out 10:27.

The men scrambled into place and they were off, Johnny forgotten for the moment.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Early that afternoon, Delores paused at the closed den door, listening to Johnny cough. She shook her head and went into the kitchen, where Joanne and the kids were decorating chicken cookies. Truth be told, they looked nauseating. Chickens with pox marks were a no go.

"Joanne hon, I need to speak with you," she said in a controlled tone of voice Joanne remembered from childhood.

Joanne nodded. She slipped out of the kitchen. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Delores led Joanne to the den. That coughing, it's worse." She tapped on the door. "Johnny, may we come in?"

Nothing, then a choked out, "Yeah," followed by a moan.

Joanne burst into the den.

**Chapter Twenty**

"Get him on the floor, we can't get him to the bathtub."

Delores and Joanne hauled a profusely sweating Johnny off the bed and onto the floor. Delores propped Johnny up with pillows. Joanne ran and brought back towels to clean off the bloody sputum Johnny was coughing up, while Delores pulled the pajamas off him. "Joanne, get a bucket of tepid - not cold - water, and sponges. Then call for help. We gotta bring this fever down. His nails and lips are blue; I think he has pneumonia."

Jenny ran into the den. "Grandma - " She backed away, her eyes filled with terror. "He's bleeding!"

"Jennifer, get out!"

Joanne returned with the water, closing the door behind her. They began sponging Johnny off.

Delores glanced at Joanne. "You called for help?"

"Yes. God, he's burning up..."

Johnny coughed suddenly, then sat up and retched, spewing bloody phlegm on Joanne and Delores. They gagged, but kept sponging him down. Johnny looked quizzically at Delores.

"Delores, what're you doin' here?"

"You're sick, hon. We're bringing your fever down."

"Oh...cough...Roy hates ya...I can't take a deep breath."

"I know dear, I know...Joanne called for help."

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Roy and Brice walked away from Dixie's station at Rampart, Brice holding new supplies, Roy clutching his bandaged right hand, a burn on the back of his hand just treated by Dr. Early.

"Hurts?"

Nope." If Johnny had been there, Roy would have told the truth. It stung like hell. But he was cleared for work.

Roy headed straight for the phone to call home. Just then, the HT cackled. "Squad 51, are you available?"

Roy sighed and raised the HT. "Squad 51, available."

"Squad 51, difficulty breathing - "

Roy began running. "Damn, damn, damn." He climbed into the squad and started the engine. Brice slid in next to him.

"DeSoto, slow down. The first rule of safety - "

"Brice, shut UP!"

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Roy burst into the house, Brice right behind him, mumbling about proper procedures.

"Johnny?"

"In the den, hon," a relieved Joanne called out.

Jenny and Chris watched the melee from the sofa in the living room. Jenny gripped Chris's hand. "Is Uncle Johnny gonna die?"

Chris gulped. "Don't think so. Daddy's here."

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Okay, if you ladies could back away." Roy lifted Johnny and placed him back on the bed, piling pillows behind him to keep him upright. Brice set up the biophone, knowing that Roy would not be letting him do anything other than relay information to Rampart.

Johnny stared as Roy got the BP cuff around his arm. "Where's the victim?"

Roy smiled. "Right here, Junior." He took Johnny's BP, his heart rate, and respirations.

Johnny watched him. "We on a run?"

"Yep." Roy sat Johnny forward, and listened to his lung function. His face grew grim. He laid Johnny back against the pillows and looked at Delores. "How long has he been like this?"

"Not long. I checked on him a few hours ago. He was okay."

Johnny coughed again, bloody phlegm landing on Roy's face.

Brice, who had been relaying info to Rampart, silently set up O2 and pulled out D5W. The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance.

Johnny coughed again; the O2 mask turned red. Brice grabbed it, cleaned it off and held it over Johnny's face. "Gage, take some breaths, come on..."

Joanne fled.

The ambulance arrived. Roy and Brice lifted Johnny on to the stretcher. Delores watched as Roy tucked the D5W bag under Johnny's shoulder, and grabbed the O2. She followed the stretcher to the ambulance. As the attendants loaded Johnny into the ambulance, she grabbed Roy's arm.

"Roy...did I do the right thing, sponging him down?

Roy smiled reassuringly. "Absolutely."

"It's just..."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "You like to come? You can ride in the front of the ambulance."

Delores's eyes narrowed into slits. "Of course I'm coming. You think I'd abandon him NOW?" She walked to the front of the ambulance. Roy offered an assisting hand, but she shook him off. "I can manage on my own, thank you very much."

Roy nodded and climbed in next to Johnny, mimicking Delores under his breath. "I can take this BP on my own, than you very much, I can check respirations on my own, thank you - " Johnny moaned, waking Roy out of his angry reverie. " - You're okay, Junior. We'll have you at Rampart in just a few minutes."

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Temp's 105, Kel."

"Okay Dix, let's get the cooling blankets. Draw blood for a CBC and arterial gases. I'll want chest films, and a culture of his mouth. Get them stat."

Roy leaned over Johnny. "I'll check you later, Junior."

"Huh? Roy? What're you - cough - doin' here?"

"Just visiting."

"Call next time. I might have - cough - company."

"Okay." Roy looked at Kel. "Let me know."

"Sure thing, Roy. And try not to worry."

Roy nodded and slipped out.

Kel helped set up the cooling blankets, then left the room and ran straight into Delores, who had planted herself in front the door. "Sorry." He tried to step around her, but she matched him, step for step.

"Are you Johnny Gage's doctor?"

"Yes ma'am, and you..?"

Delores thought quickly. "I'm his aunt."

Kel's eyebrows wrinkled in that way he had. "His aunt?" he responded warily. Ma'am, I've met John's aunt and she - "

"looks nothing like me, I know," Delores responded. "That's because I was adopted."

"But he only has one aunt - "

"By blood. That's her." Delores smiled, knowing she now had the upper hand.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Delores managed to convince Kel she was, indeed Johnny's aunt, which allowed Kel to bend the visiting hour rules for her.

Or, in her case, break them into pieces and grind them into dust.

The next day, after an exhausting shift, with almost no sleep the night before, Roy came up to Johnny's room to check on him. Delores was asleep in a chair by the window, Johnny was asleep in his hospital bed. Roy checked his IV. Johnny was breathing better, his color was better. Roy heaved a sigh of relief that the antibiotics had kicked in. He snuck out, took the elevator downstairs and waved at Dixie on his way to the exit. Suddenly, he felt someone take his arm. He looked over to see Dixie looking quizzically at him.

"That was an awfully short visit, Roy."

"Yeah, well," he mumbled. "My mother-in-law is there."

"So?"

"So, we don't get along."

Dixie stopped, pulling Roy to a halt. "Oh, come on. You're not afraid of her, are you?"

Roy couldn't look at her. "Well, no. It's just that, um, she...I...it's just...look, I gotta go.

Dixie shook her head. "Not until I buy you a cup of coffee."

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Roy let himself be lead into the cafeteria. He bought himself and Dixie a cup of coffee. They seated themselves. Dixie took a sip of her coffee and patted his hand. "So, what's up?"

"Chris and Jenny went back to school today, and - "

"Roy..." Dixie arched an eyebrow. Roy know he had to discuss Delores. The bat guano had hit the proverbial fan.

"Delores - my mother-in-law, hates me. And no one can figure it out."

"Uh huh..."

"Joanne has no idea why. Delores loved me until Joanne and I were married. Johnny keeps insisting it's because I "stole" her daughter. But damn it, Dixie, that woman hates me. I mean, she HATES me! And I've had enough!" He brought his fist down on the table. His coffee cup wobbled.

"Okay! Go tell her!" Dixie gave him a thump on the back.

"I will!" Roy jumped up, his steam building. He stormed out of the cafeteria. Dixie smiled.

"Go get her, tiger."

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Roy pounded his fist into his palm as he rode the elevator up to the third floor, muttering, "This is IT, Delores! Either treat me with respect, or...or...or...I'll think of something...yes, I will!" The floor to Johnny's room flew open.

Delores was gone.

Johnny was eating broth, breathing heavily and watching a ball game. He stared at Roy. "Hey, watch it, - cough - Pally. There's a sick guy in here."

Roy's nostrils flared. "Where's Delores?"

"She went home."

"Fine. I'll go there." Roy turned to go.

"Wait! Not your home. Her home. And calm down. That lady was here all night, takin' care of me. Ya know, she's pretty nice, once ya get to know her."

Roy's jaw dropped. "Delores, nice? Wait, whose side are you ON?"

"Well...oh, my God, look at that play!" Johnny pointed at the TV.

Roy turned the TV off. "Hey, the conversation is over here, Junior. What were you saying? Delores, nice?"

Johnny sighed, finished his broth, and pushed the tray away. "Yeah, nice. See, your problem is, you don't know women."

"I don't - forget it." Roy turned to go, Johnny reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"I found out why Delores hates you."

"Roy turned back. "Yeah, because I married her daughter, right?"

"No..."

"Oh, quit drawing it out. Why?"

"Because," Johnny grinned triumphantly, "you ELOPED."

"Roy laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right." He left the room. Johnny shrugged and turned the game on again. A few minutes later, Roy slunk back in. He switched the TV off, sat down in the chair Delores had vacated, and looked menacingly at Johnny. "She told you? Cause if you're joking I'll - "

"Yeah, she told me."

"Why would she tell YOU?"

Johnny grinned. "Well, I asked her...and she digs me."

Roy snorted derisively. "Digs you? Delores digs you?"

"Yeah. That's why she told me."

"Huh huh." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I asked her why she was so upset with you, and she said you deprived her of the chance to see Joanne get married - ya know, the white dress, the church, the reception, the whole thing."

"Oh, please," Roy chuckled defensively. "That can't be it. That was ten years ago."

"Well, you know how dames are."

"Hmmm..."

"So I thought...for your tenth anniversary, you could renew your vows."

"Renew our vows?"

"Yeah, like a wedding."

"Let me think about it...and talk to Joanne. It might work. Delores is a sucker for weddings." His expression darkened. "You'd better be right, Johnny. This ain't gonna be cheap."

"Oh, I'm right, believe me."

Tiredly, Roy got up and walked to the door. He paused at the threshold and looked back. "Delores digs you?"

"Yeah," Johnny grinned. "She said I'm as cute as a button."

Roy guffawed. "John, she says that to the kids. She doesn't dig you. She thinks you're a child." Roy walked toward the elevator, a spring in his step, while Johnny, overcome by coughing, slumped down into a resentful ball in the bed.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The minister beamed as Joanne, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown, came down the aisle, accompanied by her father. The kids watched from the front row, Jenny gaping in admiration, Chris pouting, as he'd rather be at a baseball game. Delores dabbed her overly made-up eyes with a lace-edged kerchief.

Roy stood next to the minister, looking at his wife with all the love he'd felt on their wedding day, ten years ago. A thought crossed his mind, and he elbowed Johnny. "You'd better be right, John," he whispered, as he continued to smile at Joanne.

Johnny nodded, smiled, and hissed back, "I am. Just look at Delores. She's lappin' it up, man."

"Shhhhh," the minister silenced them.

Joanne stepped up to Roy. Her father sat next to Delores. The observers were quiet.

The minister began.

"Ten years ago today, a young man named Roy and a young woman named Joanne promised to love, honor, and cherish..."

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Gage, I'll say this. You throw a great party," Chet acknowledged, as he stretched his legs under the table at the reception. Johnny grinned.

"Yep. All it takes is a little planning." And he was off, in search of a dance partner.

Joanne looked up at Roy, as they danced, her eyes shining. "Honey, I will never forget this day. Everything is so lovely."

Roy nodded. "Hard to believe Johnny planned this. But once he sets his mind to something - oh, speaking of something, after the reception, we're going on a honeymoon. A cruise. I've already packed our bags."

"What? But the kids - "

"Will be fine. Johnny's going to stay with them."

"But - "

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" Johnny deftly took Joanne's hand and she seamlessly changed partners.

"Johnny, thank you. For the wedding, the reception, all of it," Joanne sighed contentedly.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I am, too. And I think Roy's little problem with your mother is over."

"Okay Junior, give me back my wife," Roy laughed, as he took Joanne's hand. Johnny gave her back to Roy, then cut in on Delores and her husband. She smiled up at him.

"So, tell me the truth...you planned this?"

"A bit, but it was Roy's idea and he planned the important parts," Johnny lied, fervently hoping no one would let her in on the secret. The most important thing, and he forgot to take care of it - tell everyone to lie. He smiled down at Delores. You look great."

"So do you, she said, almost flirtatiously. You're cute as a button."

Johnny grinned. All the chicks dug him, that was for sure.

Delores continued. "You're just as cute as Chris. Mind if I call you, 'Son?'"

"S-son?"

"Yes, honorary son. Or grandson, either one."

"Uh..." Before he could reply, Roy cut in.

"May I?"

"What? Oh, yeah, take her off my, uh, yeah, sure." and Johnny turned Delores over to Roy.

Roy and Delores smiled at each other. "So...you look like you're enjoying yourself," Roy said, his hopes building.

"Oh Roy, this was the most beautiful wedding, Joanne, you...you did this for me didn't you?" Delores questioned him, almost coyly.

"Joanne...you...Mom..." Roy ventured.

"Mrs. Shelly."

"But - "

"Look, I appreciate the effort. But you should have done it ten years ago, when it counted," Delores complained. "I mean, having a wedding after the children...I mean, really!"

Joanne's father cut in. Defeated, Roy sat down. The song ended, Johnny joined him. "Almost as cute as Chris," he mumbled.

"All that money for nothing," Roy said, to no one in particular.

Johnny turned to him. "What did ya say?"

Roy turned and glared at him. "I said, all that money for nothing, John."

"Huh?"

"She still hates me."

"But - "

"'Renew your vows. I know how dames are.'"

"But - "

"it's a good thing Joanne and I are leaving for three days, Johnny, because right now, I'd like to punch your lights out!" Roy stormed away.

Chet leaned over to Johnny. "Ya blew it again, Gage."

"Shaddup, Chet."

**The End**


End file.
